


Of Tinted Windows and Fancy Leather Seats

by petals (dean_colette)



Series: Drive Me Crazy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Both characters are 21, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Mentions of alcohol, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/petals
Summary: "One last question, Keith. Do you want me to fuck you? If you say no, then I’ll leave you alone. You can also punch me if you want. But if you say yes, my car is here. Your pick, Mullet.”In which Lance caught Keith with a vibrator up his ass while he was supposedly working and offered...himself.(Based from im-with-lance's tumblr!)





	Of Tinted Windows and Fancy Leather Seats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was based from [this anon ask](https://im-with-lance.tumblr.com/post/168118728571/keith-jacking-it-with-a-vibrator-during-a-break) that someone sent to [im-with-lance's tumblr](http://im-with-lance.tumblr.com) and well, it was too good and tempting to not write anything. I needed to write this out before I update TMTBOL :D  
> I can't think of a title so...yeah. The title is shitty.  
> I know nothing about cars but it's not like I focused on that here so...enjoy? XD

_“Hmm...ah…”_

With his palm pressed against his mouth, Keith closed his eyes as his back arched from the vibrating sensation inside him. Silent. He needed to be silent less his boss might hear him and risk getting fired. That was proving to be difficult as the toy brushed his prostate.

“ _Hngg…”_ Goddammit, he was never silent during sex. Doing it solo wouldn’t change that.

With half-lidded eyes, he looked at the locked door of the restroom. He was perched on the sink, back against the mirror. His pants were pulled down to his ankles, feet on the sink, knees raised and legs spread. His other hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking and tugging.

And inside him was a vibrator, spreading pleasure throughout his whole body that had him whimpering and biting his lip.

He had been so horny that he subconsciously packed his vibrator and lube when he was arranging his stuff for class earlier. Keith had been beyond terrified when he almost pulled it out during class. Fuck.

And he was taking a break from work when his eyes landed on the toy…and well...

He was weak and horny, okay?

And that lead him here.

He threw his head back and let out a shaky breath. It felt good. But he needed more. Something thicker, something longer, something real.

Shit.

Maybe he should visit a club one of these days…

 _But,_ Keith thought in dismay. A club wasn’t really something he prefer now. Maybe someone in a classroom. A student…A classmate… His classmate...

More specifically someone with brown skin, brown hair, broad shoulders, slim waist, and oh _god,_ those large hands. Imagined them running over his skin, palming his cock, all the while wearing that cocky smirk on his handsome face. Blue eyes darkened with lust, staring down on Keith, loving how Keith was moaning and squirming.

He gripped his cock tighter. Fuck, shit, it didn’t help that he already knew how those lips feel after a drunken make out session on a couch in a college party one week ago.

Ugh, maybe it was _Lance’s_ fault that Keith had been so horny. Giving him a taste of him, then not continuing. Granted, it was probably Pidge’s fault for pulling him away from Lance before he do ‘something he would regret’ but still.

Psh. The only thing he regretted was not groping Lance the moment he saw him glancing at him with _that_ look. His eyes up and down Keith’s form. He was definitely checking him out.

God, he looked so good...

Keith needed self-confidence so he drowned himself with alcohol until before he knew it, it was already past 2AM, and he was sitting on the couch alone. Everyone was on the lawn, dancing and being wild and being dumb cause that was the point of college parties anyway.

At least, he thought everyone was outside. Until he felt the dip of the couch and the warm body beside him, thigh brushing his.

Lance.

He was probably as drunk as Keith, if not more.

Keith only remembered how Lance smirked at him, eyes droopy but somehow being adorable.

Then they were kissing.

No soft pecks. Just straight open-mouthed, tongue against tongue kissing.

It was so hot. Lance was so hot. And when Keith’s hand brushed in front of Lance’s pants... _hmmm..._ even on his only half hard state, he was _packing._

Would definitely feel good inside him.

But Pidge just had to be rational and pull him away!

Now Keith was left _wanting._

Keith turned it off by the controller beside him and pulled the toy out of him to drip more lube to it. Why did he need to think about Lance’s dick at this time? Now this toy would feel less great for him. Still good, but less.

He hadn’t seen him since last week. They shared one class but yesterday, Thursday, his Geometry professor was unable to come in the lecture so class was canceled. And that was his only shared class with Lance.

They hadn’t actually talked much. Exchanging greetings and smiles every now and then, having short conversations that were usually academic related, watching each other when they were reporting in class...that was it.

But there was always _something_ between them. Cocky smiles, lingering gazes, fleeting touches...Heck, more often than not, he could feel Lance’s eyes on him, watching his move as if he was waiting when to pounce.

And he didn’t fail to notice how those eyes stay a little bit longer on the area of his backside.

Maybe Keith started wearing skinny jeans, specifically for that one class, that showed off his ass nicely after he realized that. Just maybe.

Hmm...Lance’s shoulders was so broad, though. How could something like that be connected to such slim waist? It would feel so good running his hands over the expanse of his back. Raking his nails on his back, his breath against Keith’s neck as he snap his hips fast and strong to him. The bed creaking below them, headboard slamming against the wall-

Keith teased his entrance before slowly inching the vibrator inside. _“Haahh-...”_

Halfway through it, Keith was stopped by the loud banging on the door. Fuck.

“Keith! Are you in there?”

His heart drummed in his chest.

Oh shit oh shit. That was his boss.

Keith’s movements halted, his eyes wide as he glanced at the door. Oh yeah, it was locked. He breathed out a sigh of relief before answering, “Yeah?” Christ, he was lucky his voice didn’t crack.

“I know you still have five minutes before your break ends but can you come out now? There’s a customer outside but I need to take care of some papers.”

Ugh, duty calls. “I’m coming!” Sadly, it wasn’t the type of coming he prefer.

“Thanks!” He heard the falting footstep of his boss from the other side. Keith looked down. His dick had gone half-soft because of the fear of being walked in on and fired.

Looked like it was urgent. He could just easily leave the lube here under the sink, it was small enough. The vibrator though…

Keith looked at the portion that wasn’t inside him. Maybe he could just… He pushed it all the way inside and moaned as his hole swallowed it. He could easily pull it out later because of the string on its end.

Just a bit...He’d just finish with this customer real quick then he’d come back for his release…

Yeah, no one needed to know anyway.

\--

Lance fucking McClain.

Why was Lance fucking McClain in their autoshop?

“Oh, hey! I didn’t know you work here!”

And he had the nerve to smile at him innocently as if Keith didn’t notice how his eyes ran over his figure when he showed up. Tank top and loose pants, Keith’s typical work outfit. His hair was tied in a ponytail and when Lance’s gaze dropped on his exposed neck, Keith tilted his head for more show.

Uh-huh. Lance just licked his lips. Hot.

How could he look hot wearing pants and hoodie? Fucking unfair.

The toy inside him grew heavier, and he was suddenly aware on how his every move was sending tingles up his spine. His stomach clenched as he exhaled through his mouth.

Goddammit.

Did Lance even remember what happened between them? Not much but still, it was the best five-minute make out session Keith had ever experienced his whole life. He definitely wouldn’t mind Lance’s lips against his...or any part of him, for that matter. Preferably, somewhere lower. Where he was currently clenching.

His dick stirred.

Fuck. He needed to focus on his job .

“‘sup. What’s up with your car?”

After Lance told him what he needed to be repaired (which was none directly, he just needed someone to check the bottom of his car because of some noises, Keith would never understand how he had a car in the first place) he laid on the creeper and slid under the blue fancy ass car. Its windows were tinted and Keith couldn’t see anything inside. But obviously, it also had fancy ass leather seats. Lance even asked him to take good care of his baby. Talk about rich annoying boys.

He had barely situated himself under the car when he heard Lance’s voice. “Oh hey, what’s this remote?”

Keith halted, heart hammering in his chest. Re...mote?

His hands quickly cupped the pockets of his pants. Fuck. He put the controller there! He was sure!

But none. His pockets were empty. _Shit._

He was breaking in cold sweat. Breathing through his mouth, he calmed himself. _Okay, Keith. Calm the fuck down. Maybe Lance would just leave the remote-_

Then it started vibrating.

Shit.

Keith’s mouth formed in a an ‘o’. “Hmmpp…” He covered his mouth with his hand. If Lance heard him, he would fly across the other side of the globe to get away from the humiliation.

But jesus fuck, the vibration was loud. And while he couldn’t see Lance’s face, Keith knew he had to be at least hearing a bit of it. Or if he hadn’t yet, he would soon.

“ _Shit…_ ” From his lying position, the vibrator was hitting Keith’s prostate and his dick stirred in his pants. If Lance saw him...he couldn’t hide his bulge.

“Wait, fuck, this thing is familiar.”

Fuck.

“Keith? Not trying to be weird but why is there a vibrator remote here?”

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Keith didn’t answer. Couldn’t. Between the fear of being caught and the stimulation inside him, he could only close his eyes shut and cover his mouth.

“Where is that sound com- “

Shit.

And then he felt it.

The sudden halt on Lance’s words was enough to tell Keith that he was busted.

Keith had a moment to compose himself and keep his expression neutral before he felt the pull on the creeper and not a moment later, Lance was crouching at him, one hand on the creeper, the other holding that fucking remote. Lance had an eyebrow raised, lips twitched in an amused smirk. “Interesting. Didn’t know you have it in you. Oh, no pun intended.”

Keith glared at him. Nevermind that beads of sweat formed on his forehead and that he was breathing hard, his chest rising in every breath. Nevermind that his pants weren’t hiding his obvious erection. Nevermind all of those. He wouldn’t let his ass be handed by Lance. (Not this way...at least.) “What? I have a job to do.”

“Uh-huh. Is fucking yourself while working part of the memo? Or am I just special?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Fuck. Who the heck gave this guy the right to be obnoxiously attractive?

There was a dangerous glint on Lance’s eyes before he spoke. “Oh, I think you are.”

Then he turned the vibrator on by the remote.

“Fu-fuck!” Keith cursed, turning his face away from Lance. He covered his mouth and his eyes closed. The loud sound of vibration can be heard, as if Lance needed more proof on what was happening to him. His dick throbbed in his pants and the resisted the urge to palm it. Not in front of Lance.

Speaking of Lance…

When Keith opened his eyes and glanced at Lance on the corner of his eyes, he wasn’t prepared to see the obvious lust written all over his face. He wasn’t smirking anymore, his lips were parted, eyes focused on Keith.

“You look so good like this…” Lance breathed out.

“Cu-cut the crap! Turn it off! Hmm! La-ha-ance!” Oh god, the toy was directly brushing his sweet spots.

Lance’s eyes darkened when Keith moaned his name. He looked like he was seconds from pouncing on Keith. But he obliged, turning it off and standing up.

Keith took five deep breaths before he stood in front of Lance. Ignoring how he was still panting, he reached for the remote. “Give me that, pervert!”

Lance raised the remote over his head, taking advantage of their three centimeters height difference. His smirk was playful, but that dangerous glint was still in his eyes. “Who’s the one with a dildo up their ass while working? Keith, honey, we’re both perverts.”

“Well fuck, fine! Now, you got me. Gimme that!” Keith tiptoed and reached for his hand but Lance chuckled at him and took a step back. “What the heck is your problem!?”

He was horny and pissed, a bad combination. He was about to pin Lance against a wall and kiss that annoying mou- no! He was about to punch him! Yeah!

Keith took a step to Lance and grabbed his shirt. “Look, this is your fault anyway. At least have some decency and give me that- “

“How is it my fault?”

“What?” What? What did Keith say? What was Lance-

_“Look, this is your fault anyway…”_

Jesus christ. Why can’t he shut his mouth? His face was heating, as if he wasn’t flushed enough. “Nothing,” he spat.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

The blunt question stunned Keith. “Wha-what?” Surely, he heard that wrong.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Nope, he heard that correctly.

Keith let go of Lance and took step backs and sat on the hood of Lance’s car. Rubbing his temple, he said, “Lance, stop fucking with me and just let me work.”

“So, you don’t want me to fuck you?” Lance walked closer until he was in front of Keith. He was wearing a serious expression. “Cause not gonna lie, I’m pretty sure that’s not the vibe you’re sending me, especially after you kissed me last week.”

Keith frowned, laying his hand on his thigh. “I kissed you?”

“Yeah? Last week? Allura’s party? Don’t tell me you- “

He cut him off before he could assume more. “I remember us kissing. I don’t remember initiating the kiss.”

“Oh, Keith dear, you grabbed my shirt and kissed the living daylights out of me. Bet you also don’t remember how you kept muttering about fucking me. Or to be more precise, me fucking you.”

Keith’s mouth opened, then it closed, he was aware of the heat creeping up his neck. “You’re joking…”

Lance shrugged. “Nope. I was drunk too, and not gonna lie, I don’t really remember much either but that stuck in my head.”

“For fuck’s sake…”

“Right.”

Lance took a step closer, Keith’s knees brushing his legs. In a low breathy tone, he said, “One last question, Keith. Do you want me to fuck you? If you say no, then I’ll leave you alone. You can also punch me if you want. But if you say yes,” he toyed with the remote with his fingers, “my car is here. Your pick, Mullet.”

Keith nibbled his lower lip. He was not expecting to spend his afternoon like this. He swiped a look on Lance’s figure. This was bound to happen, if he was being honest. He just...wasn’t expecting that it’d be here, in his workplace, with Lance asking him formally. As formal as it could be when you were asking someone’s approval in fucking.

Was he against it?

No but…

Keith fixed his gaze on Lance. Pretty, pretty Lance who was inspecting the remote as if he hadn’t seen one before. Psh. As if. His eyes traveled down his neck, to his chest, stomach (there wasn’t much to see since he was wearing a loose hoodie, what a bummer), and to his...bulge?

Keith’s eyes widened. He didn’t notice that because he was too focused on the embarrassment he was feeling but...yeah...Lance was definitely hard.

“You’re hard…?”

That got Lance’s attention. But he did nothing to hide it. “You would be too if you see yourself moaning and arching.”

“I’m not narcissistic like you.”

“My point still stands.”

“Is it…” Keith licked his lips. Fuck, “...are you uncomfortable?”

“Keith, sweetie, I won’t touch you unless you say so.” Lance folded his arms across his chest and cocked his hip. Typical Lance pose. “So, yes or no? No pressure, babe.”

“So, you’re attracted to me?” Keith asked, as if it wasn’t obvious. Hey, it was nice hearing that he was wanted by someone he’d been crushing since he entered their Geometry class wearing that tight long sleeves.

And the fact that he still knew what he was wearing that day proved his point.

“If you’re asking if I want to tap that ass, then yeah, I do.”

That pulled a chuckle out of Keith. “Out of all the things you could say, you settled with ‘tap my ass’.”

“It’s a nice ass. You do know that, do you?”

“Duh, of course I know.”

“Uh-huh? So what now?”

Keith swiped one last glance at Lance’s body before he stood. They already had this weird dancing around each other thing anyway, what was stopping him? “Show me what you can do.”

The smirk he got was expected.

But the sudden vibration inside him was not.

Keith gasped. “La-Lance…!” His back slouched as his hands blindly gripped Lance’s arms as he willed his knees not give up. When Lance chuckled, he glanced up through his fringe. “You little shit.” His eyes closed at the sensation.

“Hm...you look good like this.” Without turning off the vibrator, he pulled Keith to his car.

Lance sat on the driver’s seat and pulled Keith to his lap to straddle him. Lance reached for the ignition and air conditioning, whispering about how it was about to get hot in there.

They were careful to not accidentally bump their heads on the roof. The last thing they needed was for one to faint due to their carelessness. And Keith was right. Fancy ass leather seats.

At least the windows were tinted and no one would see how, not a second later, Lance was kissing Keith’s neck, darting his tongue out to lick the skin. One hand was groping Keith’s ass, the other running his palm on Keith’s stomach under his top.

Lance’s hands, mouth and the toy in his ass were enough to almost set Keith off the edge. He tugged Lance’s hair and whispered, “No marks,” before crashing their lips together.

Hmm, yeah. Sober kissing was better than drunk kissing. Though he might as well be intoxicated too. Lance smelled so good. He smelled and tasted so sweet.

“Bummer,” Lance whispered against his mouth before nipping Keith’s lip and shoving his tongue inside. Too messy and too much saliva but it just added to the animalistic desire the two of them clearly had. Keith’s hands were already fumbling on Lance’s belt.

“Eager.” The teasing on his tone was apparent. Keith bit his lip. “Aw!”

“Don’t really have time for foreplay.” As an afterthought, he asked, “Clean?”

“Yup. You?”

“Ye- _ah! Lance!_ ” Lance bucked his hips, brushing their clothed erections. The vibration inside him still present. “Goddammit,” Keith cursed as he leaned back from Lance’s lap, undo his fly and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. Without waiting for Lance’s reaction, he started stroking his cock. He hissed at the touch, aware of the heat Lance’s gaze held as he watched him pleasure himself with his hand and vibrator still up his ass. Keith wiggled his hips, desperate for more friction both from Lance and the toy. With half-lidded eyes, he stared at Lance. “Should’ve just told me I’d- _ugh_ \- do all the work here. Why are you here- _ah-_ again?”

Lance raised a brow before reaching on his side to adjust the seat. “Don’t worry, Mullet. I’ll take care of you.” With Lance half-lying now, he pulled Keith’s shoes, and somehow, managed to remove his pants and boxers as well. Heh. Someone was experienced in car sex. Keith chuckled as Lance slapped his hand on his cock. “What’s so funny? Lean back a bit, babe.” Keith leaned his back against the steering wheel, knees raised and legs spread. Then Lance turned off the vibrator.

Keith whined. “Lance…”

“Patience, baby.” Lance sat, adjusted his on his seat before he reached a hand and pulled the silicone toy out of Keith’s ass. Keith groaned as his eyes fell shut, breathing hard through his parted lips.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

Lance made shallow but sharp thrusts using the toy as his one hand reached under Keith’s top to tweak and tug on his nipple. Keith moaned, rolling his hips.

“Always thought you’re loud,” Lance said, voice low and dangerous.

Keith smirked, throwing his head back to expose his throat. “Think about me a lot?”

“You have no idea.” Lance trailed wet kisses on his neck to his jaw and to the back of his ear before biting his earlobe. Keith sighed, resuming to undo Lance’s fly. He pulled out his cock and started stroking Lance. Fuck, he really was huge. And he was _pulsing._ Lance groaned low in his throat. “Will you tell me why you’re laughing?”

Keith regulated his breathing before answering. “Just wonderin’...how many people you’ve fucked here before me…”

Lance hummed, pushing the toy deeper and with the same sharp pace.

“Oh god, La- _haaah_ -nce…” He fondled Lance’s balls.

“Yeah. Keep moaning like that… As to answer your question, you’re the first one here.” A pause. “My previous cars though…” He left it at that.

Keith hissed. “Talk about rich boys.”

“You jealous?”

At that, Keith opened his eyes. He pushed Lance away so he was lying on his back and and his hands on Keith’s hips. “Condoms and lube?” As expected, Lance reached somewhere and threw them at Keith. Of course he was ready. Keith pulled Lance’s pants down to his knees before he pulled the vibrator out of him. Fuck, he felt empty.

Lance was breathing hard as he watched Keith with a predatory gleam on his eyes. He licked his lips before smirking.

Keith both loved and hated how that made him hotter.

Keith tore the packs with his teeth before he slid one on his cock, the other on Lance’s and slicked it with lube. Lance was twitching in his hands, precome leaking from his head.

Hm...Keith wondered how he tasted like. Maybe sweet.

He needed to suck him off sometime.

“For your question,” Keith started as he crawled on his lap,” why would I be jealous?” He held Lance’s cock and rubbed the head against his hole. Their moans mingled in the tiny space. “I’m about to be your best fuck, _babe._ ” The endearment was uttered in a dangerous tone as Keith slammed his hips down and swallowed all of Lance. It burned a bit. The toy wasn’t exactly as big as Lance’s cock. But Keith liked it. Loved it.

Keith let out a silent scream. Jesus fuck, someone might hear them. They weren’t exactly in a private place. Lance had his eyes in an ‘o’ shape, hooded eyes focused on Keith.

_Much better than a fucking toy._

“Damn right, I am.” Keith didn’t know he said it out loud until Lance threw him that oh-so-familiar smirk.

He answered by leaning in and kissing Lance. He was sharply thrusting down on Lance’s lap but his movement were limited.

Didn’t matter anyway. Lance was bucking up his hips in a fast pace that was hitting all sweet spots in Keith.

Lance’s hand smoothed down his back until they reached his ass and kneaded the flesh. Keith moaned, pulling away from the kiss only to trail down kisses down Lance’s throat. He nipped on his Adam’s apple but careful to not leave a mark as he slammed his hips faster. Hey, he did say he was going to be Lance’s best fuck.

And looked like Lance was going to be his best fuck, too.

God, Lance felt so good inside him. Big and pulsing and twitching. Their sounds of their skin slapping against one another was also a huge turn on.

His hands ran under Lance’s shirt to his chest, tweaking and twisting the nipples with his fingers. Lance hummed, urging Keith to continue. The car was slightly rocking from their movements, enough to be noticed by outsiders but not too much that they’d know what was happening inside. Good.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance kissed his neck, his hands were getting rougher on his hands. “Fucking love your ass…”

“I can tell.” Keith smirked. “What you gonna do? Spank me?”

Lance was momentarily stunned before he chuckled. The sudden sting on Keith’s ass had him moaning. “You like that?”

“Yeah… Do it again, three times and not any harder than that.” He still needed to work after this and he couldn’t do that sore.

“Gotcha.”

The next slap was expected, but it didn’t affect Keith less. Dropping his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, he inhaled sharply.

“Good?”

“Lance, stop asking me everytime you do it.”

“Just making sure.”

Another slap. Lance bucked his hips in time with the slap on his ass. Keith let out a broken moan, unconsciously clenching his hole.

“Fuck...so good, Keith,” Lance moaned as he slapped Keith one last time before kneading the flesh, bucking his hips higher and harder. Keith’s eyes rolled, not bothering to hide his noises anymore.

“Love your ass so much… Next time we do this, you’re on all fours…”

Keith raised his head from Lance’s shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes. Hmm...he looked sexy like this. All flushed and wet lips and hooded eyes. “Who said anything about like this next time?”

Before Lance could speak, Keith slammed his hips down and moaned. Lance’s words turned into a hiss. “Next time...I’m fucking you.”

“Is that... _haah…_ a promise?”

“A possibility.”

Lance smirked. “Cool.”

Keith was about to say something when, from the corner of his eyes, he saw the figure of his boss coming out from his office. “Fuck!”

“That’s what we’re doing.”

“My boss is here! Shut up!” He slapped a hand against Lance’s mouth and stared at him with determination. “Be still. I’m gonna get fired if he sees us like this.”

Keith sat on Lance’s lap, groaning as it pushed Lance’s dick inside him. Why did he let his dick do the talking again? He was in his workplace! They could’ve just waited for a few hours until Keith was out.

But looking at Lance sprawled on the seat, his shirt raised to show off his toned stomach, chest rising from every breaths, eyes dark and heavy, Keith couldn’t really find it in himself to regret it.

Lance pulsed in him. “Ah- Lance…”

“Sorry.”

Keith didn’t bother to answer as his eyes fell on the figure of his boss walking...towards the car?!

“Fuck, he’s coming here! Lance! How do I look?”

“Fucked. Wrecked.”

Keith glared at him before wiping his forehead and fixing his hair just as his boss tapped the window beside him. Jesus Christ. _Maybe if I ignore him, he’d just go._

“Hello? Who’s in here? I saw the car moving,” came his boss’s muffled words.

Keith cursed. Lance was watching him with an amused smile, like he was having fun watching Keith’s misery. He most probably was.

His boss tapped on the window again. Taking a deep breath, Keith opened a portion of the window so only his eyes were visible. “Hey, boss.”

He stared at Keith with confusion. He wasn’t that near that he could see what was inside but if he just...leaned a little, he would see Lance’s figure below Keith. “Keith? What are you doing there?”

“Uh, you know, just trying to feel this fancy car before the douche owner comes back.” From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lance’s smile dropped and his eyes narrowed at being called ‘douche’. “I’m sure you’ve done this before?”

“Hm, well yeah. Did he do something that annoyed you?” Why did he think this was a good time to converse with Keith? He had a dick up his ass! And the owner of said dick was watching him like he was about to do something dangerous.

“Yeah, I actually know him and he could be a bit too much. Not that bad, but sometimes too much.” Keith didn’t know why he was saying this but all that was in his mind was to entertain his boss.

Seemed like Lance didn’t like this though.

Keith’s eyes widened as his breath hitched. He glanced at Lance and as expected, he was wearing a proud grin. Why the heck would he thrust on Keith like that when he was trying to not get fired here?!

“Are you okay?”

“Ye-yeah! Sorry, boss. Just…” he thought of an excuse, any excuse, “hit my arm?” Wow, how lame.

Boss didn’t seem to buy it, but he didn’t push. “This car is pretty fancy…”

“Yeah, it is.”

“How does it look like inside?”

Oh sweet jesus.

“Huh?” Keith chuckled. “Like a normal car!”

But his boss was already leaning in, wanting to scan the inside through the window gap. And yep, this was it. He’d see his customer balls deep in his employee and then Keith would be jobless and would live off of cheese and bread until he found a new job.

Keith stopped breathing for a second before a loud sound of a phone ringing was heard in the place.

It was coming from his boss’s office.

“Oh, that must be the supplier. Gotta go. Don’t spend too much time in there, Keith.” And with that, he turned his back to Keith and ran to his office.

Keith only breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed. “Holy cow…” he cursed as he closed the window.

“Holy cow, indeed.”

Keith scowled at him. “You almost got me fired!”

“Is it really entirely my fault alone?”

Keith continued glaring at him, until his face softened and he started chuckling. “Holy shit, I was so close there…”

Lance joined him and started chuckling. “You should’ve seen your face. You were so fucking terrified.” He started making shallow and slow thrusts to Keith. Keith rolled his hips, not quite bouncing but raising his ass only to swallow back Lance’s cock. “Why- _hmm yeah-_ did you keep on calling me douche, though?”

“ _There, shit, there..._ I don’t know either. I just - _ah_ \- knew that I needed to speak or he’d see you here.”

“Still, _hm ah,_ you could’ve said other stuff, you know?”

“Whatever, Lance. Just fuck me. Boss might come out again and we both need release.”

Lance didn’t need more words. He sat, wrapped his arms around Keith and slammed him down to him. Keith let out a broken scream, burying his face on side of Lance’s neck so he wouldn’t bump his head against the roof. That, and Lance smelled so, so good.

He started bouncing in time with Lance’s thrusts.

“God, Keith, why weren’t we doing this before?”

“No...idea…”

And a few moments later, Keith was feeling the incoming orgasm. From how Lance was twitching, he was too.

He peppered kisses on Lance’s neck. “Touch me- _Lance!”_

Lance already had a hand around him, stroking and tugging his erection.

A few seconds later, he was coming. He shouted Lance’s name as white filled his vision and his toes curled. “Lance!”

He clenched around Lance and that did it to him. “Fuck, Keith…”

His fingers dug on Keith’s back. Grunting...then he came. Keith felt how he filled the condom with his fluid and could only imagine how that would feel without the stupid plastic.

Lance pulled him in a lazy open mouthed kiss, their tongues dancing around one another.

“Good enough for you, Mullet?”

“Hm… Wouldn’t mind doing it again. But not here.”

Lance chuckled as he pressed his mouth harder against Keith.

\--

“How much do I need to pay, Mullet?” Lance asked as Keith finished checking his car.

Keith sighed before facing him. “Lance, your car is in a good shape.”

Lance gasped, and if Keith didn’t notice the playful gleam in his eyes, he would had believed that he was actually shock. But no, it was there. “Lance, what the hell?”

“What?” It came out very theatrical that had Keith rolling his eyes. “I swear there was something wrong down there!”

“Down you, probably.” Lance laughed, the sides of his eyes crinkling and his dimples showing.

Keith probably stopped breathing for a second. Why was he so pretty… He felt the heat creeping up his neck. He turned around before Lance could see the coloring of his cheeks. _His dick was in your ass five minutes ago! Why are getting shy now!?_ “Whatever, just go.”

Keith took a step forward when arms wrapped around his waist and chin rested on his shoulder. “Lance?”

Lance placed a kiss on his cheek before speaking, his lips brushing Keith. “So cold, sweetie. Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?”

“You got more than a kiss a while ago.” Despite his words, Keith did nothing to remove Lance’s arms. Instead, he placed his hands over his.

This was the closest thing he got to cuddle after sex. All his experiences were hook ups and he always leave right after they were done. Keith wasn’t exactly the most romantic person.

Maybe Lance was.

“Keith?” Lance’s breath ghosted over his ear. He held back a shiver. “You cool, buddy?”

Keith looked around in case anyone was seeing them. None. He turned his head and pecked Lance. “There.”

Keith made a move to step away from Lance when he heard the guy clicked his tongue. “Kiss me properly, dummy.” Lance held his chin and captured him in a slow kiss.

It was...surprisingly chaste. No tongues, no teeth. Just lips exchanging kisses.

And when they pulled away, Keith found himself more dazed than he had ever been this day. And that was saying something.

Lance smiled at him. He was inches from his face and their noses were brushing. “Good, right?”

Keith nodded, unable to say something. Something warm was spreading in his chest. His heart was beating faster, but unlike earlier, it was a good type. Something that was making him mushy and giddy.

Lance took a step back and walked around so they were facing. “Are you sure I don’t need to pay anything? You still checked my car, you know?”

“It’s cool.” Keith lightly shoved him. “Now go home or something. I need to work.”

Lance smiled again before closing his eyes. “Last one.”

Keith stared at him with a raised brow before chuckling, then he leaned in to kiss him. “There.”

“Yay.”

Lance’s grin was blinding. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks.

_Fuck._

\--

“Bye, Keith!”

“Bye.”

And then Lance was set to go, Keith watching the car as it left. But when Lance was by gate, he called out. “Keith, come here!”

Keith, almost reluctantly, obliged.

“What?” He leaned down so they were eye-level. He was not expecting the lips that landed on his. “Lance!” God, his face was heating up again.

Lance only grinned at him. “Can’t resist. I can smell you in my car. It’s the best air freshener ever.”

Keith huffed a laughter. “So that’s why you called me?”

“Well, yeah, and also, check your pocket once I’m gone.” Keith hand cupped his pocket but Lance’s voice stopped him. “I said once I’m gone!”

“Ugh, fine.”

And then he was off.

When he was out of sight, Keith cupped his pocket and…

A piece of paper? He must had put it there while they were kissing.

_Hey, babe. See you on Thursday. Or if you want...lunch tomorrow at Castle of Lions?_

_Call me xxx-xxxx-xxx_

_PS: I lied. I actually know you work there ;)_

Keith shook his head and made his way inside. Reaching for his phone, he sent a message to Lance. Two messages, actually.

_See you tomorrow._

_Babe._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm just gonna write a 1k pwp.  
> Me, 2500 words and they still hadn't touched yet: ...fuck  
> I can't write anything without fluff so I included the last part. I am weak ;_;  
> Thanks for reading! And yeah, I'm planning to add some stuff here so feel free to subscribe/bookmark this series.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> [Tumblr](https://s-h-a-r-p-shooter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
